


[Podfic] that i should love a bright particular star

by PhagePods (justaphage)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Crowley accidentally becomes Mr Bingley and he is NOT happy about it, Explanations of why Paradise Lost is so horny for the Serpent, Historical, Humor, M/M, Neil Gaiman said Aziraphale has Georgette Heyer novels memorized and the author went feral, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Regency, Regency Romance, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/pseuds/PhagePods
Summary: Podfic ofthat i should love a bright particular starbycurtaincall. Recorded for the Good Omens Big Bang 2019.Author SummaryLondon, 2019: While Crowley’s poking around the bookshop one day, he discovers Aziraphale’s collection of Regency romance novels, and starts reading—and is surprised to discover striking parallels to a long-ago summer...Devon, 1817: Aziraphale’s only here to ensure that young heiress Margaret is set on the proper philanthropic path. And, of course, if Evil’s going to show up (in the unfortunately dashing form of Crowley) and start trying to lure her into iniquity? Well, it’s simply Aziraphale’s duty to make sure he doesn’t succeed—by keeping a very close eye on him...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 38
Collections: Good Omens Big Bang 2019





	1. every line and trick of his sweet favor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [that i should love a bright particular star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499476) by [curtaincall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtaincall/pseuds/curtaincall). 



> Be extra sure to visit the written version of this story this time to see illustrations by the third member of our lovely team [esmiora](https://www.instagram.com/esmioraa/)!
> 
> This podfic is now fully posted! Thank you all for listening :) Please be aware that the outtakes do have some cursing in them. There are readers notes at the end of chapter 3 that I recorded when I finished recording but before editing and cover art. Those are two things I'm also really proud of because of all I had to learn to do them, so I would be happy to get comments on those aspects as well as the recording.

  
  


### Details

  * **Total Length:** 2:11:35 



### Credits

  * **Text:** [that i should love a bright particular star](link)
  * **Author:** [curtaincall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtaincall)
  * **Reader:** [PhagePods (justaphage)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage)
  * **Cover artist:**[PhagePods (justaphage)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage)
  * **Cover border:**[Architect of the Capitol](https://www.flickr.com/photos/uscapitol/31273247013/in/faves-149968881@N05/)
  * **Cover illustration:** Fan Flirtation, Henry Gillard Glindoni (1908, Public Domain) 
  * **Music:** Dvořák: Two Waltzes, Op. 54, Nos. 1 & 4 



## Stream

  
Or view the stream and all files on archive.org: [ https://archive.org/details/goodomensthatishouldlove](https://archive.org/details/goodomensthatishouldlove)

## Files

Chapter | Download link | Stream | Length | Size  
---|---|---|---|---  
Complete Audiobook (m4b) | [m4b - all](https://archive.org/download/goodomensthatishouldlove/%5BGood%20Omens%5DThat%20I%20should%20love%20a%20bright%20particular%20star.m4b) | \-- | 2:11:35 | 62 MB  
Chapter 1 | [mp3 - chapter 1](https://archive.org/download/goodomensthatishouldlove/%5BGood%20Omens%5DThat%20I%20should%20Love_Chapter%201.mp3) |  | 0:42:07 | 33 MB  
Chapter 2 | [mp3 - chapter 2](https://archive.org/download/goodomensthatishouldlove/%5BGood%20Omens%5DThat%20I%20should%20Love_Chapter%202.mp3) |  | 0:38:05 | 30 MB  
Chapter 3 | [mp3 - chapter 3](https://archive.org/download/goodomensthatishouldlove/%5BGood%20Omens%5DThat%20I%20should%20Love_Chapter%203.mp3) |  | 0:48:02 | 39 MB  
Outtakes | [mp3 - outtakes](https://archive.org/download/goodomensthatishouldlove/%5BGood%20Omens%5DThat%20I%20should%20Love_Outtakes.mp3) |  | 0:03:19 | 2.6 MB


	2. i still pour in the waters of my love

_“It would surprise you, I daresay, if I told you that I rarely quarrel with anyone but yourself.”_

Georgette Heyer, _Bath Tangle_

* * *

Direct Link to Chapter 2: [mp3](https://archive.org/download/goodomensthatishouldlove/%5BGood%20Omens%5DThat%20I%20should%20Love_Chapter%202.mp3)

Page of all files on archive.org: [here](https://archive.org/details/goodomensthatishouldlove)


	3. strangers and foes do sunder, and not kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note there is cursing in the outtakes. Complete reader's notes, A.K.A. excited ramblings, are at the end of the chapter 3 file and in the complete audiobook file before the outtakes.

_“Would my disreputable past weigh with you?”_

_“Not if I loved you enough.”_

Georgette Heyer, _Black Sheep_

* * *

Direct Link to Chapter 3: [mp3](https://archive.org/download/goodomensthatishouldlove/%5BGood%20Omens%5DThat%20I%20should%20Love_Chapter%203.mp3)

Direct Link to Outtakes: [mp3](https://archive.org/download/goodomensthatishouldlove/%5BGood%20Omens%5DThat%20I%20should%20Love_Outtakes.mp3)

Page of all files on archive.org: [here](https://archive.org/details/goodomensthatishouldlove)


End file.
